Bloody Lword
by Miyu-sama
Summary: I'm not really good at this...my first fanfic,oneshot about Jimmy and Cindy.Please review.


Bloody L-word

"Cindy, it wouldn't mind you to be alone tonight, would it? Your dad and I are going to this new restaurant, you know…." "Don't mind, Mom, as long as you allow Libby staying overnight…" Sixteen-year-old Cindy Vortex said to her mother in a just-say-yes-and-everything's-alright-tone. Her mom sighed a little: "Of course, but you know: NO PARTIES IN HERE, WHILE I AM AWAY!" With that the door closed and a few minutes later the Vortex' car was gone away. "Cindy…am I right informed that this person was your MOM!", Libby, Cindy's best friend since ever, asked surprised. "Yes, she is. Anything wrong 'bout that?" "She seemed to be a bit frustrated… I think because of your bad behaviour maybe?" "So what! It's my MUM….she'll survive…."Cindy rolled her eyes. She wasn't in a really good mood today, okay, she was pissed off. Libby noticed the desperate glow in her friend's eyes. "Is there anything you wanna talk about with me?", she looked curious. The whole day long Cindy had been so…. yeah…..silent and mysterious. Libby had asked for five times now, however, Cindy still answered the same thing: "Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood, Libbs." "Sure…I believe, but your bad mood has a reason…" Libby's eyes had this dangerous glow and Cindy bite nervously on her lip: "Oh, what do you think so far….?" "Your bad mood is usually called Jimmy Neutron, isn't it?" Cindy blushed all over: "N-NO!" "Take that as a yes, well-" Libby's cell phone rang. Her voice signalised Cindy who it was – Sheen -:" Hey Darling! Sure…no…oh…really? Up to now I'm going to sleep over at Cindy's. I….Wha-!To the dance hall! I'll say see you later! Bye Sheen-honey." Cindy needn't ask her friend to know that they would go to a party. She opened her wardrobe and took out a few dresses (just for her and Libby, nevertheless it were sixteen different ones) "Aw - cute! Can I have this one, please?", Libby was attracted by an orange satin dress with black spots on it. "Yeah…okay…seems that you have to help ME this time. Do you know if…" "…Jimmy comes? Oh, yes, he will." Libby smiled knowing. Cindy embraced her best friend: "Don't know what to do without you, Libbs…Shall I wear this one?" Cindy interrupted the friendly gesture to put on a black dress with silver stars on it. Her pumps also were black with a small silver star on them. "Oh my god….Cindy….you look like a ravishing beauty…." Libby's mouth fell open and stayed in this position. "So do you, Libbs…and believe me…we are women…being seductive is our whole life destiny…okay….maybe only our whole teen time destiny…" Cindy corrected herself and began to put on make-up and after a few more seconds Libby started dressing up herself.

A hour later

Sheen and Jimmy stand in front of Cindy's house and knocked. "Ready to rock!", Sheen shouted, when Libby and Cindy finally got out of the house. They both wore long brown coats, so you couldn't see what they were actually wearing. Sheen hugged Libby and kissed her cheek gently: "Hope we gonna have fun this night, Queenie." Seventeen-year-old Jimmy Neutron leaned at his car and tried not to stare at the couple. "What do you do Nerdtron? Never seen a kissing couple before?" He rolled his eyes, knowing the owner of this sarcastic voice without looking at her: "Vortex…couldn't you simply shut up?" "Oh, sure I could…but I won't. Where's Carl?" "Got some sort of fever… anyway- Hey, you two. Come over that day?" Cindy needed all her will control not to blush while speaking with Jimmy. He had become a very good-looking young man with his nowadays short brown hair and this blue eyes deep enough for Cindy to got drown in them. He was also taller now… about two feet, so that he know got six feet. Cindy felt a little bit lost near him with her five and a half feet. "Vortex? Got a knock-out?", she waked up and noticed all the others being in the car. She blushed and got on the car then. Jimmy thought for himself: _Is it really the same Cindy Vortex I knew since I was little? Couldn't be….she is such a beautiful young woman. I couldn't stop looking at her perfect juicy lips only just and now I'm thinking that her blonde hair certainly is soft like cashmere._

"Nerdtron? What's up! That was the third time you missed the Dance hall…Neutron!" Cindy touched his shoulder. Then he realized his fault and parked, so they could get in.

While Sheen and Libby were dancing, Jimmy and Cindy sat at the table Jimmy had booked. They drank Coke and alcohol-free cocktails and tried not to show any interest on each other. Finally Jimmy tried to get the silence filled: "Erm…Vortex, I'm bored a bit and I think it's the same with you cause it's your fifteenth coke now…and erm…we're in a DANCE HALL, right? So, would you mind to dance with me?" Cindy must have looked strange, so Jimmy repeated: "Wanna dance with me, Vor- Cindy?" The situation to be called "Cindy" by him made her blush even more. "O- okay…N- Jimmy…" She took off her coat and first she was embarrassed, because Jimmy stood there one second totally knocked-out by this ravishing beauty- Cindy.

Her emerald eyes looked confused at him and he thought it would be a good moment for something nice and he said: "Cindy?…Erm…I don't know how to say….you're that pretty…" He wasn't sure if Cindy noticed that or not, however, suddenly she touched his hand carefully and whispered: "Do you really think I am…?" Her eyes became two big emerald lakes for Jimmy to dive in. He nodded and Cindy suggested: "I…" At least her sentence died away unfinished, although Jimmy had been so interested in it. They had danced about ninety minutes, when Cindy finally found her voice again. "Phh…Jim-my?" "Yeah?" "Can we stop…I'm a little exhausted…please?" "Well…okay…"His blue eyes sparkled like every time he had an idea. "Cindy? Wanna go for a walk with me?" Cindy fell back in her old manners to hide her true feelings now: "What do you want, Neutron?" Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated, while taking Cindy's hand and pulling her along with him. They walked down the hallway and came to a little park outside the RvDH ( Retroville Dance Hall -). Cindy was nervous and she shivered. Jimmy stopped and sat down on a bench. "Hey, are you freezing? I'm sorry…here take that." He laid his jacket over her shoulders, against Cindy's Don'ts. "What do you wanna do here? Become a snow ball?", she said saucy. "I wanna tell you something…or better…I wanna talk WITH you.-" "Abou-" "US. Or my emotions…" He blushed and looked at the snowy grass. Cindy said in a soft voice: "Okay… well, Jimmy… I gonna listen." And when he didn't answer, she stroked his cold hand instinctively to encourage him going on talking. Before she could react her lips were involved in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and let it happen. After the kiss, they both were a little shy and silent, blushed as well. At least Cindy broke through the silence: "I…don't know the reason of this kiss for sure….but….I am….I do….oooh for God's sake, why is saying this bloody L-word just so hard!" Jimmy laughed and destroyed the last piece of romance. "Doesn't matter. I understood….the reason was love, I lo….gosh, you're right! It is a bloody word!" They laughed both and had a last passionate kiss, before going back hand in hand to tell the other couple the news.


End file.
